In the field of sunscreen cosmetics, efforts are being made to improve the sensation during use and stability of the base agent while increasing the ultraviolet protection.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an oil-in-water emulsified sunscreen cosmetic comprising (a) a phospholipid, (b) a non-ionic surfactant and/or anionic surfactant, (c) an oil soluble ultraviolet absorbent, (d) water, (e) a microbial polysaccharide, (f) sterin, and (g) a water soluble ultraviolet absorbent, said sunscreen cosmetic having a low viscosity, showing no separation or increased viscosity over time, indicating superior stability, and giving refreshing and moist tactile sensations.    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2005-255669 bulletin